


Got A Pac-Man Tattoo

by PacificHeights



Series: punk au [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, alexander hamilton loves his children, and also pens, but this exists now, im not too pleased with the ending, just alex being a good dad, just some cute fluff, pen people unite, people who have a go to pen will understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificHeights/pseuds/PacificHeights
Summary: Philip likes to trace the tattoos on his fathers arm.-Just some fluff between Alex and Pip. You don't need to read the first work in this series to understand this, it's less of a series and more of just an ongoing AU.





	Got A Pac-Man Tattoo

“Are you enjoying yourself, munchkin?” Alexander’s eyes shifted from the book he was reading down to his nearly four year old son, who was sloppily tracing the outline of the quill that was etched into Alex’s arm. 

 

Pip giggled at his father’s question and nodded, staying focused on the ink. He ran his tiny, pudgy finger along the edges of the feather that took up nearly all of his father’s forearm.

 

Alex dogeared the page he was on and closed the book, setting it beside them. Eliza was out grocery shopping with the baby, and Alex was off from work, seeing as it was Sunday. It was just the two boys in their apartment.

 

Alex pulled Philip into his lap, bopping him gently on the nose with his index finger, resulting in a squeal from the little boy. Alex leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Do you like Daddy’s tattoo?” Alex asked his son.

 

Pip nodded, “Mhm! It good!” The small boy declared, looking down at it.

 

Alexander had a small collection of tattoos - the quill on his arm, matching pacman tattoos with Eliza, because when they first met, she had whooped his ass at pacman on the game they had in the bar, his mother's birthday and day of death on the wrist of the arm that didn’t have the quill on it, his son and daughter’s birthdays right under that, a few flowers that Eliza had doodled him covering his shoulder of the arm with the wrist tattoos, the Saint Kitts flag on his ankle, Philip’s footprints from the day he was born above his hip, Angie’s above those, and a few other things here and there. The quill was the first one he had gotten, followed by the one dedicated to his mother.

 

“Do you know what it is, Pip?” Pip was going over the tattoo with his little finger once again. He nodded proudly in reply to his father’s question, “Yes!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Uh… feather.” Pip answered.

 

Well, he wasn’t wrong. It was a feather, technically.

 

“It’s a special kind of feather that you use for writing.” Alex informed him.

 

Pip had seen his father write with a lot of things before, but he had never seen him write with a feather. He gave Alex a puzzled look.

 

“It’s called a quill.” Hamilton explained upon seeing his son’s confusion.

 

Pip just made a little ‘oh’ with his mouth. He shifted in Alex’s lap and grabbed the arm without the quill on it, starting to trace over the little pacman tattoo. That one was far easier for Pip to draw over - it was far, far less detailed, and quite a bit smaller than the quill was.

  
Alex watched, amused, as his little boy put so much effort into outlining the tattoo. It was adorable, really.

 

While Pip concentrated on Alex’s arm, Alex concentrated on Pip.

 

It stayed like that, for a few minutes - Alex’s eyes locked on his son - until he was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone dinging in his pocket. He fished it out with the hand that wasn’t being held hostage by the small child, and checked it texts. Oh, it was Eliza.

 

[From: Elizardbreath ♥]: Is there anything else you can think of that we need at the store? I got everything that was on the list. Is there anything else we need? [13:09]

 

[To: Elizardbreath ♥]:Yes, there is something that I need, but you can’t get it at the grocery store. [13:10]

 

[To: Elizardbreath ♥]: Do you mind going to a store that carries pens? My nice one ran out. [13:10]

 

[To: Elizardbreath ♥]: Do you remember what kind I use? Get a Pilot BDW 40F, please. Maybe three or four of them, actually. [13:11]

 

[To: Elizardbreath ♥]: And if they don’t have that, then the LB5R. [13:11]

 

[To: Elizardbreath ♥]: But in black. It’s very important that it’s black. [13:11]

 

[From: Elizardbreath ♥]: Of course I know what kind of pen you use. You’re the pickiest person when it comes to pens. [13:12]

 

[From: Elizardbreath ♥]: Does Pip want anything? [13:13]

 

“Philip, do you need Mama to get you anything from the store?” Alex inquired, looking down at the freckled boy, who was still captivated by the markings. It wasn’t uncommon for Pip to sit with Alex and play with his skin, or with his hair.

 

Pip nodded, “Yeah… Uh… Stickers. More dino stickers.” He requested. He had been sticking the dinosaur stickers that his Aunt Peggy had given him all over everything, and, subsequently, had run out.

 

“More stickers? I don’t know if she can do that, but I’ll ask her.” Alex promised. Pip nodded once again, pleased.

 

[To: Elizardbreath ♥]: Pip asked for more dinosaur stickers. [13:16]

 

[To: Elizardbreath ♥]: I told him you probably wouldn’t be able to find them. [13:17]

 

Eliza stopped texting back after that, so Alex figured that she was off, trying to find them some pens and stickers. He turned his attention back to his curly haired companion, who had moved from the pacman tattoo to the tattoo of his birthday. The fancy script was Alexander’s own handwriting -  he had been practicing calligraphy ever since he had learned to write.

 

“Do you know what that is?” Alex pushed a curl from Philip’s face with the hand that wasn’t the object of his boy’s gaze.

 

“Mhm. A one, and two twos.”

 

“And do you know what that means?”

 

Pip shook his head, continuing up to where his sisters birthday was.

 

“It’s your birthday, goober. One, for January, the first month, and two twos for twenty-two.”

 

“Oh.” Pip looked up at his dad, smiling. “So then this is A’gie’s birthday?” He pressed down slightly harder on the other numbers that formed his sister’s birthday.

 

Alex nodded, “Yep. Those are Angie’s birthday… And when Mommy and I have another baby, their birthday will go right above that.”

 

“When are you gonna have another baby?” Pip asked. He was undeniably in love with his sister. He was her protector. At first, he had wanted nothing to do with her - he was hoping for a brother, and she screamed, and smelled weird - but after a month or two, he had grown far too attached. The two siblings were close as could be at their ages, and it warmed both Alex and Eliza to see them interacting so pleasantly. The only problem, though, was now that he had a sister and understood how awesome being a big sibling was, he wanted a little brother.

 

“Soon.” Alex promised him. “Soon enough, don’t worry.” It wasn’t like he and Eliza needed any encouragement to keep having sex. Besides, he had his suspicions that Eliza might be pregnant again, anyway.

 

Pip accepted that answer, and went back to moving his finger along the lines of Alex’s tattoos. Alex switched on the television - it was on the news, and he quickly changed the channel; while he liked to watch the news, Eliza and himself had both agreed that it was far too grim for their three year old son to watch. Instead, he switched over to Netflix and put on The Land Before Time - a favourite of both his and Pip’s.

 

It didn’t take long - only ten minutes or so - before the little boy had started to doze off. It was almost two, after all, which was when he normally took his naps.

 

Alex had noticed, of course, and picked Pip up immediately, taking him into the small room that he shared with his sister. What had once been Alex’s office now was a makeshift room for their two kids. Their tiny, two bedroom apartment was no place to be raising a family, and they needed to move, especially if Alex’s hunch proved to be right, and they would be welcoming a third little one into their family soon.

 

He laid Pip down in his little bed - it was a transitional bed still, since they hadn’t had the money to be able to purchase him a proper mattress, nor did they have the room - and tucked him in, kissing his cheek.

 

Alexander exited the room, tugging his sleeves down, covering his tattoos.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really pleased with how this ends - it's kind of abrupt - but I'm really lazy and was running out of ideas lmao
> 
> Also, yes, the title is inspired by Be More Chill.


End file.
